


Mafia's and Bats

by Southernpeach13



Series: Superbat Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Clark is still Kryptonian, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Forced Feeding, Jason Todd joined Kal's gang, Kidnapped Bruce Wayne, Kidnapping, Mafia Boss Bruce Wayne, Mafia Boss Clark Kelt, Other, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-El/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Mafia's and Bats

Clark sighed in annoyance, burying his face in his hands as his right-hand woman Lois walked in his office, slamming the door behind her without as much as a knock on his door. He wasn't mad at her by no means but he had been stressed. The Wayne family had been giving him so much trouble lately and he just wanted it to sto-

“We have Wayne.” 

Clark looked up at Lois A look of surprise on his face.

  
“What did you say?”   
The dark haired woman only smiled as she handed him a pearl necklace that the Wayne woman was known for wearing.

“I said we have Wayne.”

Clark held the pearl necklace in his hands, staring at the necklace in shock.

This was too good to be true. She was known for being slippery, never getting caught unless she wanted it. But here was the proof. 

  
Wayne never took this necklace off. It was a trademark for why she ran her self proclaimed Bat family. 

  
He looked into Lois' violet eyes.

“Where is she?”

* * *

Bryce growled in frustration as she tried to pull the leathered bindings off her wrist but they didn't give.

She honestly wanted to scream.

  
How could she have been so stupid.

She should have known Jason wouldn't have forgiven her for not killing the Joker after what he did to him.

But she hoped.

God did she hope. She just wanted her son back and now he hated her. Bryce saw her boy leaning on the side of the doorway keeping watch.

“Jaybird.”   
  
He didn't even look at her.

Only took another puff of his cigarette. 

  
“Jaybird, please talk to me?”    
  
Nothing. He just ignored her. 

Jason continued to ignore his mother and waited forKal-El to come in. The door swung open and Clark gave him a small smile, dismissing him with a gesture of his hand.

As Jason reached the doorway he saw Don walking up to his mom. He felt his stomach twist as his boss brushed a strand of hair from her face.    
Before he shut the door firmly behind him.

  
  


Bryce glared daggers at the mob boss in front of her. She wanted to yell and demand he let her go. To give her son back.

To stay the hell away from her city.

But she kept her composer. She continued giving the man a stern look as he walked away and grabbed what appeared to be a plate of food sitting on a table on the side of the room.

“Are you hungry Miss Wayne?” he asked, sitting the plate of food in front of her as he sat down in a chair across from her.

She stayed silent.

She was not going to eat something that she didn't watch prepared or was made by Alfred.

  
She learned that lesson last time with Ra’s.    
  
Clark watched her for a moment before cutting a piece of steak while looking at her and popping the meat in his mouth.

“See. Not drugged.” He chirped.

Nothing. She just stood there. Glaring at him.

Kal felt himself growing irritated at her antics, only to realize that his people had tied her hands to her chair.

Bryce saw him staring at her tied up wrist and crossed her legs.

  
“Even if I was hungry I can’t exactly eat like this.” 

  
She looked at her nails and flexed her fingers.

“Good thing I’m not though. Right Man of Steel?” She said with a smirk.

Kal stared at her and cut another piece of steak and held it to her mouth with a smile on his face.

“Your son told me that you don’t exactly take care of yourself.” He purred. “That’s one of the reasons that you're here.”

First off. Bryce thought. You are not feeding me.

Second. Jason told him that. Did her son still care?    
  
Bryce kept her mouth in a firm line. Kal sighed before he lurched forward and pinched her nose closed.

Bryce nearly yelped but kept her mouth closed.

No. No. No! She was not a child. She was not going to do this. Kal only stared at her, a calculating look in his eyes as she held her breath.

  
Her chest grew tighter. Her heart was pounding in her chest loudly.

She saw spots of black in the corner of her eyes.

No she can do this.

She can

  
  


Bryce gasped. 

And…

Kal shoved the fork in her mouth and held her mouth closed. Demanding that she swallow. That he would do this all night if he had to. That he wouldn't stop until she finished her plate.

Bryce wanted to cry. This was humiliating. But she didn't have a choice. So she let him. Bryce chewed every bite he gave her. Wiping his thumb over her mouth when a drop of food slipped out. 

He smiled as she swallowed the last bite.

“Was that so hard.” Kal chimed.

Bryce narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. He pissed her off.

So.

She spit in his face.

Kal-El wiped the spit from his face, flicking it off his hands giving her an eerily calm look.

He suddenly grabbed her hair. Wrapping it in his fist and pulled her up close to his face.

Bryce let out a yelp of pain as Kal dragged her up and threw her down. The chair she was tied in cracking slightly from the force.

  
“Don’t ever do that again.” He growled watching as Bryce gasped in pain.

He heard Jason’s heart beat pick up at his mother’s yelp of pain.

He pulled the chair up and cut off the rope with a knife that had been in his pocket. The don grabbed her chin, checking her over for any injuries. Besides for a split lip and a bruise she was fine.    
  
Kal-El let go of her face finally getting a good look at the pure  _ anger  _ in her eyes. On the outside she was perfectly collected, but he knew it was only the calm before the storm.

“I’m sorry.” he said softly.

“Yeah. Right.” She said with a strict tone.

Clark bit his lip. Getting lost in his thoughts for a moment.

Damn. This was not how this was supposed to go. He needed to see if he could reach an agreement with her. He didn't want her to get killed by his men when they take Gotham.

Jason would never forgive him. He knew the boy might not act like it but he wanted his mother back.

Hell.

He wanted her. The moment he first laid eyes on her Kal-El was head over heals for the woman.

She was incredibly smart, kind and just perfect in nearly every way.

Expect that she wouldn't ever meet with him. She fought him tooth and nail. But here she was now.

Staring at him with a calculating look in her eyes.

Clark took her hand gently. Taking a knee and looking up at her.

“Miss Wayne. Please, I just want to talk to you. Please. This was the only way to get your attention.”   
  
Bryce narrowed her eyes at him. Her red painted lips pulled into a snarl.

“Why would I ever listen to you. You took  _ my  _ son away from me.  _ You  _ took so many of my own men to your gang along with  _ my son. You turned my son against me!” _ She said, yelling the last sentence as she yanked her hand away from his hold.

“I want to leave.” She grumbled.

Clark stared at her. She crossed her arms firmly across her chest as she rested her left leg on her right one. Bouncing it up and down as she continued to stare him down.

Clark had a look of shock on his face.

Then slowly it disappeared.

Becoming expressionless as he looked at the Wayne.

“No.”   
  
Bryce quirked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean no?”   
  
Kal stood back up, lifted her chin up as he smiled at her, an eerie calm look in his eyes.

“Because I said so. Because I really do like you.Your son also misses you.” He added.

He kissed her forehead, listening to her heart race under her calm demeanor.

“I’ll take care of you. You and your kids.”   
  
Kal-El then kissed her cheek and leaned in her ear.

  
  


_ “I promise.” _

  
  
  



End file.
